custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Kill'n'
More Soon How it all Began Beings of hatred came over the peaceful universe. In order to contain evil, they send in fighters as they lived in peace. If only the non-fighters can know that, there is no peace for the universe. But they loved it. And so the war goes on and on, because of the love of fighting to the death. Chapter 1 "Are you there Jareroden?" "Yes Nalek, what is it?" "I found someone." "Who is it?" "Retsam, step forward." Nalek backed off to revel Retsam. "Wellcome, Retsam, I'm J-" "Nalek told me all of about you this "team"." "Ok, come let me tell you more." ---- "Why, hello, Akatax." Akatax in Ganon's body walked forward to Dredzek. "Not, Akatax, me." said Ganon clumsy. Then, Ganon's eyes turned red. "Now, Ganon! How dare you be rude to my Makuta brothern!" "Well, I think you have some problems..." "No!" Ganon's eyes turned reder. "I've got this under control." "Ok, kill anything that is not one of us." Ganon's eyes went back to his original color. "Oh, I will." ---- A-12 got up on his feet. "It is time to rise!" 1,000 Baterra woke up to hear their commander. "You know what time it is? It is time fight!" The Baterra broke loose trying to find anything to kill. ---- Dan was just laying on a bed of rocks snoring loudly when a huge blast of energy flew at him and obliterated the rock bed and everything in a small radius. "Good job Colosuss!" Butterfly said patting him on the back. Colosuss sighed indifferently, he never really cared about fighting, and watched the smoke clear to reveal not even a corpse. Butterfly remained confident of Dan's demise til he felt a hand on his "shoulder." "Nice try, try again later why don't ya." Dan said disappearing. Chapter 2 Ganon came up on a something. "What's this?" He pulled out his claws. "What the heck are you?" The Being turned its head. "I am Lazor, I would advised you to stay a way." "Not if I can handle it." Zazor used his Head Laser and sot Ganon in the head. But, he didn't die. "What?!" Then Ganon used the Kraata power of shattering, takeing out one of Lazor's arms. As much as Lazor tryed, he could'n kill Ganon. "Ha! Time to finish you..." Ganon choped Lazor's head off. Then, Ganon's eyes turned red with Akatax. "Well done, we will win after all." ---- "So, Retsam, what are you doing here." "Not much." Nalek saw 50 Baterra go by. "What are they after now?" "You know Baterra." "Yeah." ---- Dan sat in a tree a little while off out of sight and watched Akatax decimate Lazor. "I'm sorry for Ganon," Dan said with a sigh, "I don't know what's worse, a freind being controlled by a wimpy Makuta, or the fact that most people here probably don't know me. Inter-universal travel is an annoyance sometimes," Dan finished. He got up and start to jump from tree to tree. "By the way Drake, don't try it on him," Dan said jumping past a bat like Rahi. Chapter 3 Magneon woke up for another day. He brushed up the parts of Tygor and Tempra. "Time see what I can kill next," he said getting up his weapons. ---- Spinax was walking through the woods on all fours. He was looking for pray, He would've eaten that metal guy but he didn't think he would taste good, and he might have needed to transform. ---- Ganon was walking up to a gate. But, something stoped him. "This is not for Toa like you." "Let me guess, you're that Iceeye jrek." "Yes." Ganon shot his High-Accuracy Midak Skyblaster, and killed him. "That takes care of-" Then, Iceeye jumpkicked him. "We are Corpsians, we don't die that easily." "I don't either." Ganon pulled out one of his claws and stabbed Iceeye in the face. Once again, Iceeye got up... back from the dead. "You'll never stop us," said Iceeye as Vaarex steped forward. "Oh, I will." said Ganon, leaping at Iceeye and Vaarex. ---- Why everyone was asleep, Retsam got up and began to work with chemicals....... Chapter 4 Drake flew around, he was looking for a nice juicy victim. When you're a bat, it's hard to be seen, but why does that matter when you can kill someone and drain their blood with ease, the only annoyance, to Drake, was that the biggest pest was his creator and a man who he hates as much as he fears, a man (as far as he knew) seemed incapable of death. But there were more pressing matters, thinking to much when you fly leads to... crashes. Drake stood up in his humanoid form and rubbed his head. "Blasted trees, no blood no reason to care." Drake said as he ripped out the tree by the roots and smashed down other trees in a wide radius. Now, he thought, things wouldn't be as pesky. ---- Ganon riped Ieceye to shreads. "Well there gos one of'ya!" Vaarex pulled out his Thornax Launcher. "So'ya wanna have a gun fight, eh? Well take this!" Then, Ganon pulled out his High-Accuracy Midak Skyblaster and a gun fight. After three blasts, Vaarex fell down to the ground. "Now to finish you...." Then, Vaarex disappeared. "What!? RRAAAA!!!!!!" Ganon used his Kraata power of Weather Control to get out his anger. ---- Jareroden woke up with one question on his mind. Where's Retsam? ---- "Hello, Vicoran." "Yes, Velnax. What is it?" Velnax pulled out a dagger. "Uh...what are you doing?" Velnax stabbed Vicoran and shapeshifted into a Brakas. Chapter 5 Jareroden started to search for Retsam. He took decided to check the nearby woods but a few steps in, he felt an eerie presence. Jareroden spun around and look at a tree, but nothing was there. "Why so jumpy Jerry?" Jareroden heard from behind. He turned to see a Toa in a tree eating. "Do I know you!" Jareroden said uncomfortably. The Toa gave Jareroden a bad vibe, yet some reason he felt familiar. "I forgot that only reality jumpers like myself can remember various versions of the people they know." the Toa said jumping out of the tree and holding his hand out to Jareroden. "Hi, nice to meet you again Jerry, the name's Dan." Dan said shaking Jareroden's hand. "What do you want?" Jareroden asked. "To help, i heard you got yourself some sorta team. I've been watching a possesed Plasma Toa that I think you could use, also I have certain... talents you could use." Dan explained. "What kind of shifty Toa are you?" Jareroden asked cautiously. Dan laughed and said one thing before jumping off and disappearing: "We'll see won't we?" ---- "I'm here," said Velnax as he shifted back to himself. "Good," said Vaarex comeing out of a tree. "Who did you kill?" "Some being named Vicoran." "Any news?" "All I heard was that, Dredzek is makeing a portal of somesort." "To what?" "I do not know, I'm guessing it's an army." "This is bad. Go over there and stop it." "Yes sir." "They will not stop the empire!" ---- Dredzek was pinned against the wall, he didn't understand how but in less a minute, a tTa managed to sneak up on him, twist both his arms and one leg to his back and pinned him there. "If you're here to kill me just try!" Dredzek yelled, but the Toa just held him. "I CAN kill you, but iI won't not yet, I just want an old pal to be free, you tell me where Ganon is and I won't destroy this place and you along with it." The Toa said sternly. Dredzek laughed. "Fine, I'll tell you, but it won't do you any good," Dredzek said. Chapter 6 Ganon was out have fun on the Papa Nihu Reef. Then, a being came out of one of the rocks behind him. "Hello, Ganon." Ganon pulled out his claws. "What'ya want." "I'm just trying to help you." "I don't need any help! Who are you!?" The being sighted. "I knew this would come to this....." "Who are you." "I'm am the Element Lord of Technology, and I'm geting that out." "Never!" The Element Lord of Technology simply shot Ganon with his Antidermis Destroyer. "Grrrrr..." Then all of a sudden, Akatax burst out of Ganon and died. Ganon fell down to the sandy ground. "Now to get you to somewhere safe." Category:User:Collector1 Category:Collector1's Stories Category:Fight to the Death Contests